


lake.

by pyroallerdyce



Series: one hundred anakin/padmé drabbles [83]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25332508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroallerdyce/pseuds/pyroallerdyce
Summary: The second weekend of every month from late spring to early fall, the Skywalkers would go camping at the lake.or:  Trips to the lake are treasured by the Skywalker family.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker | Darth Vader
Series: one hundred anakin/padmé drabbles [83]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719157
Kudos: 1
Collections: One Hundred Drabbles Challenge - Anakin/Padmé





	lake.

**Author's Note:**

> day 83, drabble 83.
> 
> Prompt 083 - lake.

The second weekend of every month from late spring to early fall, the Skywalkers would go camping at the lake. Anakin would always barbecue hot dogs and hamburgers, Padmé would lay on the beach and get a suntan, and Luke and Leia would play in the water until they were shivering from getting cold. Sometimes they’d walk down to the pier and go fishing, and they would always have the memories of the twins catching their first fishes. It was the perfect way to spend quality family time even as the twins grew older and they’d never forget those trips.


End file.
